YUMEZAKURA
by WhiteIvy15
Summary: Kisahku tidak akan indah. Itulah yang kutahu saat ini. Aku tidak akan berpikiran jauh. Sekalipun aku ingin melawan, aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku hanyalah boneka mereka, dan suaraku tidak didengar.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Aku tidak pernah menduga jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku hanya seperti sesuatu yang amat bodoh dan mengharapkan sesuatu berakhir dengan bahagia. Namun untuk kali ini, kumohon untuk kali ini biarkan keegoisanku mengalahkan apa yang seharusnya telah ditakdirkan untukku. Aku berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang dapat mengubahnya, tapi seberapa lamapun aku menunggu semua itu sepertinya sia-sia karena keajaiban tidak akan pernah ada...

Aku merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Pandanganku mengarah pada langit-langit kamar yang dicat putih pucat. Kejadian hari ini membuatku amat lelah. Semua orang di rumah menganggapku seperti boneka yang akan menuruti apapun yang mereka harapkan. Mereka selalu berfikir bahwa apa yang telah mereka tetapkan atas diriku adalah yang terbaik, namun mereka tidak pernah mau mengerti tentang perasaanku sesungguhnya setiap kali mentukan sesuatu.

Mungkin dulu aku bisa menerimanya dengan sangat lapang dada atas semua itu walaubagaimanapun juga, aku adalah seorang manusia, sesuatu yang benyawa, dan bukannya benda mati seperti boneka!

Mereka—kedua orang tuaku—menentuka sekolah yang menurut mereka baik, lalu peraturan dan bahkan mereka menentukan tentang siapa yang pantas atas diriku. Aku bukan boneka! Aku punya hati yang tidak bisa diatur. Namun mereka dengan seenaknya menetapkan semua itu tanpa mempedulikan hatiku yang hancur berkeping-keping. Terutama saat mereka akan menunangkanku dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali saat aku berumur 8 tahun. Meskipun begitu aku tetap diam dan menurut tanpa membantah, itulah hal yang paling aku benci saat di mana aku tidak bisa menolak apa yang mereka tentukan terhadap diriku.

Terkadang aku lelah seperti ini. Aku bukan boneka, meskipun sekarang aku sudah berusia 17 tahun, aku dan tunanganku, Kamui Gakupo, jarang bertemu. Kami seperti bukan sepasang tunangan. Kami hanya bertemu sesekali, ketika kedua keluarga kami menghadiri pesta—orang tuaku dan Gakupo adalah teman lama sehingga mereka melibatkan kami berdua dalam _tittle_ pertemanan itu—karena aku selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak demikian dengan Gakupo. Iaseolah menerima pertunangan itu dengan senang hati, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki itu, kami tidak pernah berbicara banyak setiap kali kedua orang tua kami menyuruh untuk saling berbicara dan mengenal. Dan dari semua itu, hanya satu hal yang dapat kutahu pasti tentang diriya, Gakupo adalah seseorang yang licik! Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Toh, pada akhirnya suaraku tidak akan di dengar mereka sekalipun aku meronta untuk pembatalan pertunangan.

Aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk dibatalkannya pertuangan. Dan aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan jika sampai pernikahan itu tiba, aku tetap tidak mencintainya?

Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian bangun dari atas ranjang. Aku berjalah ke kursi di dekat jendela. Pandanganku mengarah ke luar dengan tatapan kososong. Ini adalah bulan Mei, di mana bungan sakura mulai berkembang penuh. Dari sini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas keindahan pohon-pohon sakura di sepanjang jalan yang sedang bermekaran.

Lalu saat itulah aku mendengarnya...

Perlahan, sebuah alunan nada lembut mulai terdengar. Nada itu terdengar sangat indah sehingga membuat kesadaranku kembali. Ini adalah suara biola yang dimainkan dengan sempurna, aku belum pernah mendengarnya, namun disela-sela nada itu seperti ada kesedihan. Siapa yang memainkan biola? Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara biola disekitar rumahku sebelumnya. Pandanganku mengarah berkeliling, mencari-cari orang yang memainkan lagu ini. Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh kedua bola mataku menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki tengah memainkan biolanya di bawah salah satu pohon sakura.

Ia seorang laki-laki yang seumuran denganku, ia memakai seragam dari salah satu sekolah menengah atas, tubuhnya kurus namun garis wajahnya yang tirus membuatnya terlihat tampan. Kedua matanya terpejam, menghayati setiap nada yang ia mainkan dangan biolanya. Aku memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Dan pada saat itulah aku merasakan sesuatu aneh yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Jantungku mulai berdebar sangat cepat saat laki-laki itu membuka kedua matanya, tepat saat lagu yang ia mainkan selesai. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Dari wajahnya tersirat sebuah kesedihan yang tidak aku mengerti.

Saat itu aku belum sadar tentang takdir apa yang akan menungguku di depan. Yang kutahu hanyalah, aku melihat laki-laki muda seusiaku dengan lagu indah dari biolanya. Tidak mengira bahwa hal tersebut akan menjadi kisah besar dalam kehidupanku. Aku bahkan sampai tidak mengira hidupku yang kelabu dan seperti boneka ini...untuk pertama kalinya akan melawan hanya karena lagu itu...

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 1

**BAB 1**

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kagmine. Salah satu keluarga Terpandang yang disegani dari lima kelurga besar di Vocaloid city. Dan aku sudah bertunangan. Laki-laki itu tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku yang masih 16. Gakupo kelihatannya memang tidak terlalu peduli tentang masalah itu. Selagi aku adalah Putri dari keluarga Kagamine, dia tidak akan banyak komentar.

"Rin, apa yang kalau lakukan? cepat turun, nanti kau terlambat!" teriak suara serak seorang wanita dari luar pintu kamar.

"Iya sebentar." Aku memandangi sekali lagi pantulan diriku di cermin. Pita kuning itu selalu menjadi favoritku. Dan seragam ini, semuanya sempurna.

Aku membuka pintu, kemudian segera berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu. "Jangan berlari seperti itu, Rin! itu sangat tidak Lady, sekali!" omelnya.

Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Dia memang selalu cerewet. Selalu mengomentari tentang tatakrama dan tepat waktu. Namanya Suzuka, dia Bibiku. Sebenarnya dia bukan bibi kandung, lebih tepatnya, dia adalah pengasuhku. Dari kecil dia yang mengajari, dan melakukan berbagai hal untuk kebaikanku, termasuk menjadi perwalianku saat orang tuaku di luar negri. Mereka sering sekali ke luar negri, selalu meninggalkanku, dan kami jarang bertemu. Itulah yang selalu membuatku sedih.

"Jangan makan sambil berlari, Rin!" teriaknya lagi saat melihatku menyambar sarapan dan langsung melesat ke pintu keluar.

"Aku terlambat. Tidak ada waktu untuk table of manner." kataku sambil menggigit roti selagi memakai sepatu.

Aku bisa mendengar bibi Suzuka mendesah, dan bisa kupastikan Pengasuhku itu sedang menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anak didiknya yang seperti itu.

"Rin," Panggil Bibi Suzuka. Kali ini dalan nada yang lebih rendah. "Kau tidak lupa dengan acara nanti sore kan?"

Sepasang tanganku sempat berhenti mengikat sejenak. Aku tahu apa maksud kata-katanya. Aku menarik nafas, berdiri menuju pintu keluar.

"Rin..."

"Ya, aku tahu." kataku sambil menoleh. Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin sapaya senyuman yang kuperlihatkan natural. "Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang. Ya, aku tidak lupa. Bibi tenang saja."

"Selain itu..." cegahnya lagi. "Ada sesuatu penting yang ingin dibicarakan Ayahmu tentang keluarga Kamui. Bibi harap kau bisa menikmati hari ini sebaik mungkin."

Aku masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan bibi Suzuka, tapi akhirnya aku menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Sekeluarnya dari rumah besar itu, aku melangkah terburu menyusuri jalanan beraspal yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Aku tidak suka naik mobil ke sekolah, itu hanya membuatku semakin jadi sorotan, dan aku kurang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang menarik perhatian publik. Aku kurang baik dalam hal itu. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Orang tuaku memang selalu pergi ke luar negri. Sejak bercerai dengan Ibu kandungku, Ayah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya mengurusi pekerjaan di luar. Juga saat ia menikah lagi dengan istri mudanya tiga tahun lalu, Lazzete. Aku bersyukur Lazzete tidak seperti ibu tiri jahat yang ada di dongeng-dongeng, tapi itu juga tidak bisa dibilang kalau hubungan kami sudah seperti Ibu dan anak. Kami jarang bicara. Sejauh ini, hubungan kami memang baik-baik saja, dan kuharap selamanya begitu.

Sisi-sisi jalan yang kulalui di jejeri oleh pohon sakura seperti pagar pembatas berbatang besar. Kelopak bunga sakuranya yang memiliki warna pink lembut, berjatuhan lambat ke atas tanah. Pemandangan ini sangat indah, jauh lebih indah dari Salju di musim dingin. Aroma bunga Sakura dan suasana tenang ini, begitu juga hembusan angin musim semi, aku suka semuanya.

Kemudian di sela-sela suara angin yang behembus, aku mendengarnya lagi. Alunan lagu dari biola yang di gesek. Musik yang indah, lembut, dan mempesona. Ketika mataku mengerjap, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon sakura. Sebelumnya aku tidak melihat laki-laki itu. Seolah dia muncul begitu saja ketika mataku mengedip. Di salah satu tangannya yang memegang biola, pita kuning terikat di pergelan tangan. Matanya terpejam. Seakan ia telah terhanyut sepenuhnya dalam alunan biola yang dimainkan. Sampai lagu terakhir selesai, kelopak mata itu baru terbuka.

Cahaya dari matanya, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang dengan cahaya seperti itu. Ia kelihatan sedih dan kesepian. Jauh berbeda dari sorot mata Gakupo yang mana diliputi rasa percaya diri dan kesombongan.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, sepasang mata itu beralih ke mari. Sorotan yang kulihat sebelumnya menghilang. Ia memandangiku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dan saat mata kami saling bertemu, Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu aneh bergejolak di dalam hatiku. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Aku merasakan sebuah keterikatan ganjil di sana.

"Kau..." Laki-laki itu bersuara.

"Eh,...ah, l-lagu dari biola yang yang mainkan sangat indah sekali." kataku yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan barusan pasti kedengaran bodoh. Dan kini aku jadi salah tingkah karena tanpa sadar sudah memandanginya terlalu lama.

Si laki-laki sempat bingung sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih." ucapnya. "Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang megatakan hal itu di hadapanku secara langsung."

Aku semakin salah tingkah melihat senyumannya. Wajahku mulai terasa hangat sekarang. "Aku suka mendengar permainan biolamu. Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya. Apa kau menulisnya sendiri?"

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum. Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Membuat jantungku berdebar tidak beraturan. "Ya, aku yang membuatnya."

"Itu...sangat luar biasa!" Kataku tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat. "Apa kau sering memainkankan biola di bawah pohon sakura? Apa yang kemarin juga kau yang memainkannya?"

Ia tampak terkejut, "bagaimana kau..."

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara biola, dan lagu yang dimainkan sama. Rumahku di dekat sini, jadi kupikir pasti orang yang samalah yang memainkannya." kemudian aku terkesiap. "Ah, maaf. aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Rin, aku suka mendengar permainan biolamu."

Ada keraguan dari ekspresinya, saat ia membalas juluran tanganku, senyumannya kembali. "Aku Len. Terimakasih."

"Ah, sudah jam segini?!" Aku terkejut melihat jam tanganku. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang bertemu denganmu, Len." tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke sekolah. Mengejar jam pertama yang lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

To be Continue...


	3. Chapter 2

**BAB 2**

Aku terlambat. Oh, sudah pasti aku terlambat. Aku tidak mungkin bisa sampai di kelas dalam waktu lima menit. Dan hasilnya, guruku, Megurin Luca menyuruhku untuk menemuinya saat jam istirahat nanti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau diriku akan dimarahin oleh seorang guru. Dalam kasusku, terlambat masuk sekolah dan dipanggil guru adalah hal paling tabu, ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Hhh...baiklah, kurasa aku harus menyingkirkan masalah satu itu.

Kubuka lembaran buku bersampul ungu dari pelajaran Sastra hari ini. Luca lah yang mengajar. Dia guru yang sangat cantik, banyak teman laki-laki sekelasku yang jatuh hati padanya. Dan banyak juga dari mereka yang mengirimkan surat cinta atau hanya sekedar mencari perhatiannya. Kuakui ini kedengaran aneh, hubungan murid dan gurunya. Tapi di sini, perasaan para teman-teman kelasku itu, kuyakin perasaan mereka hanya sekedar "suka" pada Luca, dan ini bukanlah "suka" dalam artian perasaan cinta seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, dalam kata lain, perasaan "Cinta". Mereka hanya kagum, lagipula...bukankah kebanyakan laki-laki itu menyukai sesuatu yang cantik?

Aku menyanggah daguku seraya kembali membalik lembaran buku itu, bertepatan dengan suara Luca yang tiba-tiba mengumumkan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran Sastra hari ini. Dia mengumumkan tentang adanya seorang murid baru. Dan-aku tidak tertarik. Namun seluruh teman sekelaskan mendadak riuh. Suara bisik-bisik dan penasaran memenuhi ruang kelas ini. Hingga sampai saat Luca menyuruh murid baru itu masuk. Dia seorang laki-laki. Itu yang sekilas kulihat, dan aku hampir kembali mengabaikannya, tapi mendadadak keinginan itu membeku seiring dengan sepasang mataku yang menangkap sebuah pita kuning yang diikat di sekitar pergelangan tangan itu.

Aku terperangah. Pensil di tanganku hampir saja terjatuh saat melihat siapa orang itu. Warna matanya yang seperti madu kelihatan hangat. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, namun tatapan itu seolah tidak menatap apapun, tampak kosong sekalipun ia memperlihatkan senyum. Tapi kali ini senyuman itu tidak sama dengan senyuman yang pernah ia perlihatkan tadi pagi. Sebab, senyuman itupun tampak kosong di mataku. Ya, dia adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki yang memaikan biola di bawah pohon sakura tadi pagi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang kurus. Ia tidak setinggi Kaito atau malah Gakupo. Ia memiliki tinggi rata-rata seorang anak laki-laki usia enam belas tahun. Namun, entah bagaimana aku merasa tubuh itu tampak rapuh.

"Aku Kagawara Len,16 tahun, mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya." Ucap Len seraya membungkuk.

Suara bisik-bisik semakin riuh di kelas ini. Menyadari kalau sebagiannya dari para gadis, aku langsung tahu apa penyebabnya. Len memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan menurut kriteria teman-teman sekelasku. Wajah mereka sempat memerah dan penuh antusias, kuyakin mereka semua sangat tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat siang, lalu mengerumuni bangku Len seperti semut dan gula.

"Oh, baiklah Len, tempat dudukmu..." Mata Luca memandang berkeliling, mencari-cari. "Ah, di sebelah Rin. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Rin." Ucapnya hampir-hampir membuat sepasang mataku melebar.

Len berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk Luca. Ia menaruh tas nya dan duduk. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, sekedar basa-basi atau apapun yang menyatakan kalau kami pernah bertemu tadi pagi. Kurasa laki-laki ini memang memiliki ingatan jangka pendek yang buruk. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak mengenalku lagi.

Aku ikut mengabaikannya. Selama beberapa detik yang seperti jam itu, aku masih bertahan dalam keadaan ini. Kulirik Len. Di atas mejanya tidak ada buku apapun. Dia anak baru, dan dia belum mendapatkan bukunya. Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya seperti itu sampai pelajaran Luca selesai. Bisa-bisa aku dikira sebagai teman semeja yang tidak ramah.

Aku menyodorkan bukuku untuk dipakai bersama. "Kau bisa melihat bukuku."

"Eh?" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia memasuki kelas ini, Len menoleh. Lalu saat sepasang mata itu melihat padaku mendadak ekspresinya berubah. Ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Rin."

Dalam hati aku berkata bahwa dia tidak lupa. Len tidak lupa denganku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Len sangat menjaga jarak denganku. Ia bertingkah seolah kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Atau apa mungkin-kuharap itu hanya perasaanku saja. Kami baru beberapa jam kenal, harusnya aku tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

Saat jam istirahat siang berbunyi, aku segera keluar dari kelas. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukerjakan. Salah satunya adalah pergi ke kantor Luca dan mendapatkan berbagai nasehat serta petuah panjang lebar tentang keterlambatanku itu. setlah keluar dari kantor itu, aku segera pergi ke taman belakang. Setidaknya duduk menyendiri di bawah sebuah pohoh tidaklah buruk.

Sekolahku, Academy, memiliki banyak ruang berisikan berbagai alat musik. Bisa dibilang ini adalah salah satu sekolah elit yang sangat pesat di bidang musik. Tidak jarang dari lulusan academy ini menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal atau hanya sekedar penulis lagu belaka. Di Vocaloid city, kegian bernyanyi, bermain alat musik adalah hal yang biasa. Lagu dan nyanyian seolah menjadi hal yang biasa, seperti aliran kehidupan yang mengalun, lembut dan serasi. Lagu dan kehidupan seperti saling terkait antar satu dan yang lain.

Suara nyanyian lembut samar terdengar dari salah satu ruang kelas. Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa, karena dia memang bisa siapa saja. Di jam istirahan seperti ini, beberapa yang telah menghabiskan makan siang akan segera berlari ke sebuah ruang sepi dan menyanyi, atau bermain alat musik, atau sejenisnya. Dan biasanya aku pun demikian, namun untuk kali ini, aku lebih memilih untuk berada di luar gedung. Di taman belakang sekolah yang banyak di tumbuhi pohon rindah aku duduk berselonjor. Hembusan angin musim semi terasa dingin dan lembut. Pikiranku melayang pada hal yang akan terjadi nanti. Orang tuaku akan datang. Ayah dan Lazzete akan datang. Ingatanku beralih pada ucapan bibi Suzuka, pengasuhku. aku memejamkan mata. Dalam hati, aku tahu benar apa yang sebenarnya maksud dari perkataannya, namun kurasa mengalami hal tersebut secara langsung jauh lebih baik daripada membayangkannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Aku membuka perlahan kelopak mataku. Tepat di atasku seseorang membungkuk, memandangiku dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Namun bertepatan saat itu juga kelopak mataku langsung melebar. "Kau-kenapa kau ada di sini, Miku?"

"Dari tadi aku mencarimu ke kelas, tapi kau tidak ada. Lalu kuputuskan untuk ke sini. Dan dugaanku benar." Miku duduk di sebelahku sembari ikut menyender di pohon. "Pasti kau lupa bawa bekal dan malas makan siang seperti biasanya."

"Bukan itu." kataku. "Ya, mungkin seperempatnya benar. Tapi aku sedang malas di kelas."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Miku heran. "Ah,...bukankah di kelasmu ada murid baru? Kudengar dia seorang laki-laki yang tampan."

"Itulah sebabnya." Desahku. "Luca menempatkan anak baru itu di sebelah tempat duduku, dan hasilnya, mejaku jadi lahan terbuka untuk para gadis yang ingin menanyainya macam-macam. Kuyakin mereka pasti sedang berdesakan hanya untuk berkenalan dengan Len."

"Len?"

"Itu nama si anak baru, Kagawara Len."

"Lalu kenapa tampangmu jadi tidak semangat begitu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, dapat duduk berdekatan dengan laki-laki tampan"

"Ha-ha-ha, lucu sekali. Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik masalah itu."

"Ooooh, benarkah?" Goda Miku.

"Ahhh, sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi." Erangku.

Miku terkikik di sebelahku. "Kau selalu saja seperti itu, Rin. Setiap menyangkut laki-laki, kau selalu mengubah topik dan bersikap seperti ini. Tidak seru sekali."

Aku menengadah. Bayang-bayang pohon menaungi wajahku. Cahaya matahari menembus celah-celah rimbunan daun yang lebat. "Ini bukan permainan, Miku." Gumamaku. "Tapi jikapun ini sebuah permainan, aku berharap menjadi salah satu pemain yang bisa diberikan pilihan di dalamnya."

Miku mendesah. "Keluarga Kagamine selalu seperti ini. Terkurung dan tidak punya kebebasan. Apa memang seluruh keluargamu selalu bermelankoli seperti ini ya? Oh, ayolah Rin, lupakan masalah keluargamu yang berlebihan ini sekali saja. Nikmatilah hidup layaknya remaja normal."

"Aku juga ingin begitu." Pikiranku melayang pada apa yang dikatakan pengasuhku tadi pagi. _Tapi sayangnya sudah tidak mungkin_, tambahku dalam hati.

Detik-detik dan menit berikutnya kami sudah kembali diam. Miku dan aku memejamkan mata sambil tetap menyender di bawah pohon. Menikmati waktu istrirahat kami yang tersisa dengan melepaskan segala kejenuhan dan kesibukan yang kami miliki. Hanya dengan seperti inilah, aku bisa merasakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Eh Rin, menyender di bawah pohon seperti ini membuatku jadi ingat masalalu." Kata Miku.

_Masalalu. _

"Apa kau masih ingat?"

"Tidak." Jawabku seraya memandang kosong rimbunan daun di atas sana.

Miku diam sesaat. "Kau masih belum mendapatkan ingatan masa kecilmu ya?" Suaranya terdengar murung.

"Kurasa begitu. Hanya sedikit, dan samar. Ingatan pertamaku hanyalah saat di mana kau memberitahuku kalau kita adalah teman sejak kecil." Jawabku.

"Umur kita sepuluh tahun waktu itu. Apa kau masih belum bisa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, saat kita berusia empat, enam, atau bahkan sembilan?"

"Tidak." Jawabku murung.

Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak mempunyai ingatan apapun tentang masa kecilku. Ingatan pertama yang kumiliki adalah saat di mana umurku sepuluh, dan saat itu di mana Miku datang menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau kami adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan sejak bayi, karena kami selalu bersama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, ini mungkin terkesan aneh, tapi semua ingatanku hingga umur sembilan tahun seperti kosong. Ayah mengatakan kalau aku mengalami kecelakaan hingga semua memori masa kecilku terhapus. Hanya memori masa kecil, selebihnya normal.

"Saat kita masih kecil, sebelum ingatanmu terhapus, kita sering duduk menyender di bawah pohon seperti ini." Ujar Miku. "Saling bercerita tentang cita-cita dan berbagai hal yang jika kupikir lagi mungkin sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi hal macam itulah yang menurutku menyenangkan. Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu lagi, dan membuatmu mengingat semua detail masa kecil kita tanpa melupakannya."

"Ya...kuharap hal semacam itu bisa terjadi." Sebab hidup tanpa ingatan masa kecil itu seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki masa kanak-kanak. Tiba-tiba saja sudah berumur sepuluh tahun, dan BOM, sekarang dewasa. Singkat sekali.

Desiran angin lembut membuat dedaunan saling bergemersek sahut menyahut. Udara musim semi yang sejuk dan dingin. Bau pepohonan, manis bunga dan rumputan hijau, itu adalah hal yang paling aku suka.

"Rin, apa kau dengar itu?" Tanya Miku yang membuka matanya di sebelahku. Posisinya sudah tidak lagi menyender di pohon.

Keningku berkerut. "Apa?"

"Suara..." Jawab Miku, tubuhnya mendadak tegak, seperti kucing yang tiba-tiba mencium bau ikan. "Melodi."

"Eh?" Aku ikut memasang telinga tajam. Ada sebuah suara. Namun suara tersebut sangatlah samar. Seperti hampir berbaur dengan suara angin yang berhembus. Aku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada suara itu. Ini memang sebuah melodi seperti apa yang dikatakan Miku. Melodi lembut dari sebuah alat gesek. Lembut, tidak berat seperti suara selo, namun suara alat musik gesek lain. Kemudian mataku langsung terbuka. Segera aku berdiri.

"Rin?"

Suara ini-tidak mungkin. Aku segera bergegas mengikuti arah suara itu. Di belakangku Miku mengikuti sambil terus memanggil namaku. Aku berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi banyak pohon. Semakin ke dalam hingga mencapai tempat yang tidak biasa digapai oleh kebanyakan murid. Di balik sebuah pohon kakiku langsung berhenti.

"Rin, kau sendang apa-"

"Ssssttt."

Aku menggiring Miku ikut bersembunyi di balik pohon. Aku mengintip, suara itu-dugaanku tepat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar melodi itu. Dari biola yang sama, lagu itu kembali mengalun. Suaranya lembut, dipenuhi oleh berbagai emosi sedih, kesepian...namun tetap indah.

Di depan sana, di bawah cahaya matahari musim semi yang menembus celah-celah dedaunan, Len berdiri. Ia memainkan biolanya dengan sepenuh hati. Seolah dengan cara seperti itulah ia menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini dan lolos dari teman-teman perempuan kelasku seolah terlupakan begitu saja. Ekspresi wajah itu...aku belum pernah melihat seseorang dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat kesepian seperti itu. Seakan dalam sebuah dunia yang luas, hanya dialah satu-satunya manusia yang tercipta.

"Apakah dia murid baru itu?" Tanya Miku

"Ya." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari Len.

Miku menurunkan wajahnya ke telingaku, "kurasa...murid baru ini sudah mengambil hati sahabat baikku." Bisiknya dengan nada jail.

Dalam alunan suara biola yang bercampur dengan hembusan angin, aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas mendengar kata-kata Miku.

To be continue...


End file.
